1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hunting apparatus and more particularly, to an improved game call holder adapted to securely retain various types of game calls relative a hunter's body and in a manner that permits instant ready access without impeding the performance of percussive or friction generated types of game calls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game call devices have been employed by hunters for ages and are intended to attract particular species by producing sounds selected to imitate mating or other sounds made by the animal or fowl of interest to the hunter. Although game calls designed to attract numerous types of animals may benefit from the present apparatus, it finds an especial advantage when used to support game calls as used when hunting for turkeys. This type of game is particularly elusive, as any experienced turkey hunter will readily attest to. The eyesight of turkeys is so acute and their reaction time so quick that, upon detecting the slightest motion, the birds scamper away instantly.
Slate and box calls, either pin or rocker, are perhaps the most common types of hand actuated turkey calls being used. Although quite effective when in the hands of an experienced hunter, use of these devices, by their very nature, frequently result in lost opportunities for the hunter. This is because of the requirement that the hunter devote the use of both hands to operate the calls and then, when a gobbler has been called to a point within range, the hunter must drop or put down the call apparatus and then bring their shotgun up for the shot. All of these body motions are more than enough to frighten away any turkey within range.
Ideally, a turkey hunter will be able to select an appropriate location to establish a stand, such as seated, while resting against a tree. Presently, a hunter props or cradles their weapon while using both hands to hold and manipulate percussive or scratch type turkey calls and the subsequent body movement and noise when the call is discarded and the gun readied for firing, frequently sends the prey on its way. Even mouth call devices can result in enough body motion or noise to scare away many sighted turkeys since the user must either spit the call out or use their hand to remove it before bringing up their shotgun for any firing opportunity. In view of the required turkey shot load and the relative dense cover wherein this game is found, it will be appreciated that a rather limited range of fire is available and accordingly, a practically instantaneous response time is required with the absolute minimum of noise or motion. Thus, it is highly desirable that an apparatus be available that permits the secure attachment of various configurations of game calls to a user's body to allow a one handed operation thereof while the hunter maintains their weapon at the ready and wherein there is no requirement that the call be placed aside or discarded when the quarry is within range and before getting off a timely shot.
A prior example of a turkey call comprising the slate box type will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,733 issued to Alvin D. Willis on Aug. 19, 1986, and wherein a sound box includes a reciprocating striker rod that frictionally engages a planar striker plate juxtaposed a sound chamber. Such interaction between a striker member and a slate type element is representative of many slate box forms of turkey calls relying upon a frictional or percussive effect to replicate a game call. The instant invention is not concerned with the specific construction of any one form of game call but rather, is directed to a unique adapter or holder for any of several types of game calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,845 issued Sep. 11, 1990, to Frank R. Piper depicts another form of slate box game caller and although mentioning a one handed operation, this representation appears to allude to the interconnection of the multitude of sound producing components since the specification refers to holding the support structure in a user's hand. Such manipulation of a box call device is common since maximum success is achieved in reproducing a game call when there is minimum impedance to propagation of the sound vibrations emanating from the sound box or chamber. This patent also illustrates a holder for the device, in the form of a belt carried pouch, which holder is for transport purposes only and can not be considered the equivalent of the present holder apparatus that securely engages and retains various types of calls in an elevated manner spaced from the user's body so that the sound reverberations are allowed to issue from beneath the associated call device.
It is known to provide an adapter for attaching a call device to a firearm as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,390 issued to Joseph Sanders on Jul. 30, 1991, and which suggests an apparatus for facilitating the use of an animal call while keeping one's firearm at the ready. Unlike the instant arrangement which is secured to a hunter's thigh, Sanders' device is affixed to the firearm and would apparently offer an unbalanced mass on the weapon while limiting the sizes and types of call apparatus that could be attached thereto.
A further example of a hands free type of game call holder will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,981 issued May 12, 1992 to Melvin L. Allen and wherein a mouth game call apparatus is supported on a user's chest by a strap arrangement. This is a departure from the present apparatus involving a holder for a percussive type game call and which securely supports the call in a manner elevated from the adjacent body limb to which it is attached so that an unimpeded dissipation of the sound waves may occur from beneath a sound producing component affixed thereto.
A further example of a typical frictional or percussive type of game call which may be used with the holder of the present invention will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,575 issued Jan. 12, 1993, to Clarence E. Koch and which shows a sound box fitted with a striker plate that cooperates with a striker element to produce the desired sound. Again, no holder pursuant to the present apparatus is seen in this patent.
Another holder for a game call will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,430 issued Sep. 14, 1993, to Roy A. Legursky and which illustrates a carrier device for the transport of a caller. A specifically configured support is constructed to cooperate with a mating configuration on the bottom of a turkey caller to receive same. Although adjustable straps are shown for attaching the carrier to a user's limb, it is apparent that the carrier support flushly engages the caller box bottom which is contrary to the present construction wherein any of several off-the-shelf game calls are readily secured to a single holder member that supports the call bottom surface in spaced apart relationship to the limb of the user.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in any combination, is seen to even remotely suggest or describe the instant invention as claimed herein.